PPGZ Segunda Dimensión(?
by Sky02
Summary: ¿Como es que hemos llegado a esto?, hace unos días éramos 6 mejores amigos, y ahora somos rivales, con un gran dolor en nosotros. -Una vez nos preguntaron nuestra historia, ¿no?, pues ahora la tienen es sus manos.-Dijo Blossom. Lo sé es un muy mal Summary pero, pasen y lean, si?
1. Prologó:

**Hola! Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a la historia, es la primera que hago y no soy muy buena, así que si le dan una oportunidad me encantaría :)**

**PPGZ no me pertenece, solo esta aburrida historia :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologó:<strong>

-Ya vallase, no intentaremos nada.-Murmure al borde del llanto, analice mi alrededor, mire a mi lado derecho donde se encontraba Miyako no decía nada solo mantenía la cabeza abajo dejando ver pequeñas gotas caer al suelo con cierto brillo por culpa de la luz de la luna, a mi otro lado se encontraba Kaoru, viendo fijamente al frente sin bajar la cabeza o mirar a otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento fallido de no llorar, al frente 3 chicos detrás de ellos se encontraba en la tierra un hermoso paisaje, un bosque verde con pinos, y en el cielo, una gran luna que brillaba como nunca iluminando todo el lugar.

-¿No nos van a seguir, ni intentaran nada?-Menciono uno de los 3 chicos.

-No, son libres de hacer lo que quieran-Contesto Kaoru.

**¿Como es que hemos llegado a esto?, hace unos días éramos 6 mejores amigos, y ahora somos rivales, con un gran dolor en nosotros. **

**¿No me presente verdad? Bueno, supongo que ustedes ya saben quien soy, bueno aunque lo sepan se los diré. **

**Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsumitsumi, pero ahora soy mejor conocida como Blossom, actualmente tengo 14 años, y formo parte de un equipo"especial" de la resistencia, junto con 2 chicas más: **

**Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara. **

-Pero antes-Todas avanzaron un paso para quedar frente a ellos-, tomen.-Las tres les entregaron unos pequeños libros.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se escucho la voz a unísono de los hermanos una vez que ya habían tomado los libros.

-Una vez nos preguntaron nuestra historia, ¿no?, pues ahora la tienen es sus manos.-Dijo Blossom.

-Ahora pueden irse como nuestros amigos pero, la próxima vez que nos veamos serán nuestros enemigos.

* * *

><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el prologó y sigan leyendo esta historia :)<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

**Hola! :) espero que les haya gustado el prologó y sigan leyendo esta historia :D**

**PPGZ no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

-Misión finalizada.-Dijo una chica de ojos rosas por el intercomunicador de su muñeca.

-Entendido, vuelvan a la base.-Dijo un chico desde el otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Hacia allá vamos.-Dicho esto se escuchó un zumbido que significaba el fin de la transmisión.

-Ya escucharon chicas, vámonos.-Dijo nuevamente la chica de ojos rosas.

De un arbusto salieron 3 chicas:

Una de ellas la chica de extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas, cabello "peli-rojo" ya que es mas como de color naranja recogido en una cola alta , la segunda chica, tenia el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y por ultimo pero no menos importante una chica rubia y portadora de unos hermosos ojos azules tan azules como el océano, cada una vestida de una forma parecida, la chica de ojos rosas un vestido corto de color negro y detalles rosas, zapatos rosas, y unos guantes dejando ver los dedos de color negro, la chica rubia igual solo que en vez de rosa era azul y la morena igual pero de verde.

-Si, jefa.-Dijeron a unísono la rubia y la morena haciendo un saludo militar cada una.

-Dejen de decirme jefa, solo díganme Blossom.

-Si je...Blossom.

-Bueno basta de platica y ahí que irnos.-Dicho esto las 3 chicas se subieron a su respectiva motocicleta de color negro.

Las chicas pararon enfrente de un terreno solo tipo desierto, es ese momento Buttercup hablo por un micrófono que tenia en su oreja.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dicho esto las chicas encendieron de nuevo sus motocicletas, y desaparecieron.

-Muy bien chicas, ¿encontraron por lo que iban?.-Pregunto un adolescente de mas o menos 18 años.

-Si Ken, esta en la mochila.-Menciono amablemente Bubbles mientras se la daba.

-Se las llevare.-Dicho esto "Ken" como le había dicho Bubbles al niño se fue.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación bajando por unas escaleras de color gris oscuro hasta que llegan a un largo pasillo donde al final de el se encontraba la habitación de las chicas.

Entraron a un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de color azul, rosa y verde cada una y la ultima era de color blanco, donde lo único que había en la habitación eran 2 camas dobles (literas) con una sola almohada y una cobija color purpura.

-Aaaaaaah.-Suspiro la peli-negra -Como quisiera que dejaran de mandarnos a misiones tan sencillas en vez de mandarnos misión donde hay pelea, no entrene tan duro solo para no hacer nada.-Dijo a la vez que daba un gran brinco para poder subir a su cama.(Su cama era una de las que estaba arriba de la litera).

-Pero mínimo no arriesgamos nuestras vidas para algo inútil.-Dijo la oji-azul.

-¡Pero es demasiado aburrido!-Replico la oji-verde empezando una pelea.

-Pero es inútil tampoco tenemos tanto entrenamiento como para salir a pelear.

-Por supuesto que si tenemos el entrenamiento suficiente, solo dices eso porque eres igual a tus padres tienes miedo de utilizar un arma por eso fueron tan cobard...-Grito Buttercup sin medir sus palabras, ocasionando que Bubbles le empezaran a salir las lagrimas.

-Ya basta Buttercup esta vez te has pasado.-Dijo la pelirroja metiéndose en medio de la pelea-Que no se te olvide que tus padres también eran un peso para a resistencia.-Mientras abrazaba a Bubbles.

-Tu no te metas con mis padres..-Iba a seguir hablando pero abrieron la puerta.

-Ya dejen de pelear chicas, ahora duerman.-Dijo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras.

-Entendido.-Dijeron las 3 a unísono dirigiéndose a la chica antes mencionada.

Las tres chicas se fueron a sus camas de esta forma: Blossom en la cama de debajo de la litera de la izquierda, Buttercup en la cama de arriba de Blossom, Bubbles en la cama de la derecha abajo y la chica de ojos purpuras arriba.

Buttercup abre lentamente para encontrarse con Bossom yendo y viniendo por toda la habitación.

-¿Blossom? ¿Qué haces despierta son las 6:00 a.m.?-Mencionó viendo el reloj.

-¡Oh Buttercup! no me había dado cuenta que te habías despertado.-En su voz

se podía oír nerviosismo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? ¿De qué?-Dijo la morena.

-No, no estoy nerviosa, o bueno ¿si?, no lo se.-Dijo con el mismo tono nervioso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo esta bien?-

-Si, no, si, no...-Buttercup se harto de su indecisión, se levanto y la tomo de las muñecas.

-¡Ya! ¡dime que ha pasado!-Gritó Buttercup mientras la sacudía por la .

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que-soltó un suspiro-no podía dormir así que me levante y me di cuenta que no estaba Bubbles, desperté a Emma y dijo que me quedara aquí ella iba a ir a buscarla.

-Oh no, esto es malo-Dicho esto la puerta se abre.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que sea tan corto u.u, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Digan si les gusto o no o que le cambiarían o lo que sea! es los comentarios (lo siento no se como se dicen aquí)**

**Adiós****! ;)**


	3. Capitulo 2:¿Una mision nueva?

**Hola!**

**Bueno a qui esta el capitulo 2:**

* * *

><p>Cap 2:<p>

-Hola chicas.-Dice la chica castaña.  
>-Hola Emma, ¿encontraste a Bubbles?.-Preguntaron a unísono Blossom y Buttercup.<br>-Oh si, estaba afuera tomando agua, solo eso, vuelvan a dormir.-Dicho esto las 2 chicas se duermen sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ya es de mañana y las chicas apenas se han levantado.

-Aaaaah-Bostezo-Que bien dormí hoy.  
>Se vistieron así:<br>Bossom:  
>Un vestido rosa con bordes negros, un chaleco negro con detalles rosas bajo, calcetas largas por enzima de las rodillas negras, zapatos negros con la suela rosa y unos guantes negros sin dedos.<br>Buttercup:  
>Un vestido verde con bordes negros, un chaleco negro con detalles verde bajo, calcetas largas por enzima de las rodillas de color negro, zapatos negros con suela verde y unos guantes negros son dedos.<br>Emma:  
>Un vestido purpura con bordes negros, zapatos purpuras, chaleco purpura con detalles blancos y guantes purpuras sin dedos.<p>

sin darse cuenta que faltaba la misma chica que faltaba ayer en la noche.  
>Se van al comedor.<p>

-Oigan, ¿No sienten cómo que falta algo?-Pregunta Buttercup.  
>Blossom y Buttercup cogen su comida y se van a su pelirroja y la morena se asombran al ver a Bubbles dormida sobre la mesa.<br>-¿Bubbles? ¿Bubbles?-Decía Emma mientras picaba la mejilla de la rubia.  
>-¿Emm, qué pasa aquí?.-Pregunta Bubbles.<br>-Creo que eso deberías de decírnoslo tú.  
>-Bueno-Se pone un dedo en la cabeza, tratando de recordar-, a noche no podía dormir así que decidí tomar aire fresco y me quede dormida aquí.-Esboza una sonrisa.<br>Las chicas dejaron la charla para después ya que tenían hambre.  
>-Ash, no quiero ir a clases.-Dijo una desganada Buttercup.<br>-No empieces Kaoru-Regaño Emma.  
>-Ok.-Dijo desganada.<br>Todas se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron por unos pasillos grises con varias puertas.  
>-¿Qué clase les toca?-Preguntó Emma mientras miraba su intercomunicador.<br>-Historia.-Respondió Bubbles mientras miraba su intercomunicador.  
>-Historia.-Dijo Blossom esperanzada.<br>-Igual.-Contestó Buttercup con desgano.  
>-Muy bien al parecer nos tocara juntas vamos.-Dijo Emma y siguieron caminando hasta entrar en una de las puertas, dentro solo había entre 30 y 40 butacas (sillas con mesa) y una pizarra al frente de los el lugar.<br>-Buenos días, soldados.-Saludo la maestra.  
>-Buenos días, señorita Keane.-Saludaron al unisonó todos en la maestra.<p>

POV Emma:

-Hoy empezaremos con la historia de como llegamos a ser la resistencia...-La maestra siguió a hablando pero la verdad no me interesa, ya que se me toda esa historia, yo la viví.  
>Primero la resistencia era una organización contra Him, luego para recuperar a un agente que en una misión fue capturado dieron un mal paso y todo el mundo se entero de nuestra existencia y los planes malvados que tenia Him para conquistar el mundo, hubo muchas guerras, la gente eligió un bando, si Him o nosotros, y ahora estamos aquí luchando por ganar esta guerra y no morir en ella.<p>

De lo aburrida que estaba empecé a mirar mi alrededor, todo era como siempre, todos aburridos, Momoko viendo por la ventana, Kaoru dormida, pero...  
>-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Grite captando la atención de todos hasta desperté a Kaoru pero no me importa, lo que acabo de ver si que asusta.<br>-Emma.-Soltó un suspiro.-¿Ahora que pasa?.-Dijo la maestra.  
>-Mi...mi...MIYAKO SE QUEDO DORMIDA.-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude.<br>-¿Qué pasa aquí?.-Miyako se despertó y se rasco el ojo algo soñolienta.  
>-Soldado Gotokuji, ¿qué es eso de quedarse dormida solo empieza la clase.-Regaño la maestra.<br>-¿A? ¿solo es eso? ¿me quede dormida y armando todo este alboroto?.-Dicho esto Miyako volvió a dormirse, la verdad esto da miedo en los 14 años que tiene de vida NUNCA se había dormido a media clase.  
>-¡Soldado Gotokuji! ¡Me esta retando? Gotokuji afuera.-Dijo la maestra y Miyako se levanto de su lugar y salió del salón.<p>

Pov Normal:

Una vez que Miyako salió, el salón se lleno de murmullos:

Susurros de parte de todos.-Soldados dejen se susurrarse y empecemos la clase.-La maestra se volvió, empezó a hacer un garabateado en el pizarrón y a hablar explicando sabe que cosa.

-¡Se acercara el fin del mundo? no aquí hay algo raro.-pensó Blossom.  
>-Que raro Bubbles se ah quedo dormida a media clase, se supone que a la que saca del salón es a mi no a Bubbles, aquí hay algo raro.-Pensó Buttercup.<br>-Cuando me encontré a Bubbles la noche anterior y me dijo lo que pasaba nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.-Pensó Emma.

Ya habían pasado varios días mas raros en la (aburrida) vida que tenían las PPGZ por causa del repentino sueño que le daba a mitades de clase y comida.

-Emma, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.-Dijo la voz chillona de Himeko Shirogane, una chica de cabello café con rulos e indomable y ojos purpuras, vestida con un vestido de seda con tonos Purpuras y lavanda..-Les habla el Director Utonium.  
>-No tienes derecho de llamarnos así Princesa.-Dijo Buttercup molesta.<br>-"No tienes derecho de llamarnos así Princesa".-Arremedo Himeko.-Y tu huérfana no tienes derecho de llamarme "Princesa" para todas ustedes soy Shirogane.  
>-No me arremedes.-Dijo echa una furia Buttercup.<br>-"No me arremedes".-Dijo Himeko provocando a Buttercup.  
>-Ahora veras hija de tu...-Fue interrumpida por Emma.<br>-KAORU, no termines esa frase.  
>-Bueno, como sea les habla el director Utonium.-Dicho esto Himeko se fue.<p>

Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron en dirección a donde les llamaban.

Después de un tiempo caminando entran por una abrirla se adentran es una habitación que anteriormente totalmente oscura, a medida de que entraban se rendían algunas luces y pantallas pero aun así seguía oscura la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias<strong>** por leer!**


End file.
